


alex c(uffs)omes up with an idea

by alexjordanfics



Category: Alex and Maggie - Fandom, Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Handcuffs, Smut, So smutty, a lot of smut, also top!maggie, anyway, did i mention smut, how do people come up with titles, i have sinned, i need jesus, im sorry mum, its hot, really they just fight for dominance, there's a bit of a storyline i guess, top!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexjordanfics/pseuds/alexjordanfics
Summary: alex has a dirty thought that she can't get out of her head so she decides to finally show maggie her dominant side.ormaggie thinks shes gonna be the top again but plot twist alex has another idea





	

**Author's Note:**

> pls no hate i havent written smut in like 4 years and im out of practice so it's not the best but i hope it's still okay!! let me know in the comments xx

Alex had, had the same idea when she first saw Maggie tied up after being captured by the redhead villain, Scorch. But they were just friends at that time and thinking like that was inappropriate. However now that they are together, Alex can think all the dirty thoughts she wasn't allowed to think back then. Maggie somehow ended up in the same position she was in when she was taken by Scorch. Restrained, vulnerable and basically powerless. The dirty thoughts clouded Alex's mind as she saved her girlfriend once again. She couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of Maggie handcuffed to her bed post, writhing beneath her and begging for release as Alex teased her closer and closer to the edge.

\-----

The thought never left her mind, not while she was at work, at home, trying to sleep or even buying groceries. She desperately tried to get rid of the thoughts multiple times with her own hand but nothing worked. She had to stop thinking about it because Maggie couldn't possibly be into that. They had, had sex numerous times but Maggie was always the dominant one. She was small but she was strong and she knows that Maggie would probably be the one to tie her up and tease her. That thought alone made another rush of heat shoot down to her core. Alex's arousal was starting to get uncomfortable. But as much as Alex would love that, really _really_  love that, she wanted to be in control for once.

\-----

Alex came home from the bar after having a few drinks, Maggie's naked body still on her mind, weeks later. She would be thinking the same thing if she was sober but now that she's a bit tipsy her senses are a little... heightened. She's never been one to initiate anything sexual between her and Maggie but tonight she feels confident, _dominant_ , and she wants to take Maggie on her kitchen counter, the couch, the shower, the bed. She wants to make Maggie come as many times as she possibly can. Making up for the amount of times Maggie has done that for her. Alex unbuttons her shirt just enough to see her red lace bra and curves of her breasts. She takes of her pants to reveal matching red lace panties and lifts her shirt on the side to show off her left hipbone. Alex takes three pictures. One just of her laying down like that, another with her hand squeezing her boob and another with the tips of her fingers down the front of her panties.

"Come over," she texts to Maggie, along with the pictures.

\-----

Maggie was just finishing up some paperwork when she received a text message. _The_  text message. She opened it, expecting a simple goodnight text from Alex. But what she saw made Maggie's eyes go wide, her breath hitch and her mouth go dry. Her matching underwear, her boobs, her thighs, god, her hand in the third picture. She felt her clit pulse at the thought of Alex touching herself. Alex moaning and coming beneath her own fingers. Maggie wished it was her making her come and moan. Maggie wished she was _tasting_  Alex right now.

"I'll be there in 10. Don't start without me."

\-----

Maggie made it to Alex's in no time. She opened the door and called out, "Alex?"

"I'm in here," she heard Alex say from the bedroom down the hall.

Maggie hurriedly walks down the hall and opens Alex's bedroom door. She sees Alex, laying there with her hand down her panties and her back arched off the bed, breathing heavy. _So hot_. She thinks about standing there and watching her girlfriend until she reaches the point of release but she wants to be the one to give Alex that kind of pleasure. She wants to make Alex's legs shake and for her scream her name.

"I told you to wait for me," Maggie says as she strips off her clothes quickly, leaving her in just her bra and panties.

"Couldn't," is all Alex manages to moan out.

"Eager, are we?"

"Shut up," Alex replies.

Maggie smirks as climbs onto the bed and straddles Alex's hips. She pulls Alex's hand out of her own panties and Alex _whimpers_  at the loss of contact. Maggie takes Alex's fingers into her mouth, moaning at the taste of Alex's arousal.

"Fuck, Alex, you taste so good. Sweeter than any girl I've ever slept with," Alex moans at Maggie's words.

Maggie leans down and presses a kiss to Alex's cheek and before placing more down her neck. She finds Alex's soft spot at the base of her neck and Alex's breathing gets heavier again. They usually have a rule about leaving marks on each other that can't be covered by clothes but Maggie doesn't care at this point. Seeing Alex like this has brought her arousal to a level it has never been before.

"Fuck, you are so goddamn sexy," she basically moans and she moves up to capture Alex's lips with her own.

The kiss isn't soft. It's fast and hard and _hungry_. Alex hums into the kiss and Maggie moves her thigh between Alex's. Maggie can feel the wet patch on Alex's panties and Alex gasps at the contact that she's desperately been wanting, _needing_. Maggie takes this opportunity to slip her tongue into Alex's mouth. They are pressed against each other, impossibly close, Alex pulls Maggie down into her until they practically mold together. Their tongue's fight in dominance until they need to break for air. Maggie slides her hand under Alex and unclasps her bra, removing it. The cold air makes Alex's already hard nipples impossibly harder. Maggie kisses down Alex's chest and takes her right nipple into her mouth, sucking and flickering her tongue as her hand plays with Alex's left breast. Alex arches up into Maggie mouth and tries to grind her core onto Maggie's thigh, aching for some type of friction in the place she needs it most. Maggie grinds down and Alex can't help the loud moan that comes out of her mouth. She would be embarrassed and scared of her neighbours hearing her if she wasn't so turned on.

Alex manages to unhook Maggie's bra as well and they both moan as their skin makes even more contact. After Maggie gives the same attention to Alex's other boob, she starts kissing down Alex's stomach, licking and biting every so often. It drives Alex crazy, she's so close to coming and Maggie has barely touched her yet. Moaning and desperate for more as Maggie nips at her inner thigh all the way to her hipbone. Maggie hooks her fingers into the sides of Alex's panties and just as she's about to pull them down, all of Alex's thoughts come rushing back. Maggie being restrained and writhing beneath her just like Alex is right now.

"Wait," Alex grips Maggie's hair and pulls her back up, "later."

Maggie is confused until she is gasping in surprise as Alex flips them over with no struggle. Maggie can feel Alex's wetness on her stomach as she moves to straddle her.

"I want to try something," Alex says as she leans down to Maggie's ear, "Do you trust me?"

Maggie moans as Alex nips at the skin beneath her ear and she whispers out, "Yes."

"Good girl. Now just tell if you don't want to do this, okay?" Maggie nods.

Alex leans over to her bedside drawers and reaches in to pull out a pair of black leather handcuffs. Maggie's breath hitches at the thought of being restrained. She's never really been the submissive type but with Alex everything is different. It's more real, it's better, it's _how it's supposed to feel_. Maggie trusts Alex more than anything.

"Can I use these on you?" Alex asks, a little shyly.

"Yes, god yes, please," Maggie says, early.

Alex smirks takes Maggie's hands and places them above her head. She puts one wrist in the handcuffs before feeding them through the metal railing of the headboard and then putting her other wrist in. Maggie pulls on them, testing the restraints. Alex's eyes grow hungry as she sees her fantasy come to life beneath her.

"I've been wanting to do this to you ever since I saw you tied up after Scorch took you. But I couldn't then because we were only friends. It didn't stop me thinking about it though. Thinking about you underneath me. Moaning my name and begging me to let you come as I tease you. The thought always helped me when I was touching myself. And I do that a lot. It's what I was thinking about when you got here," Maggie actually whimpers at Alex's words. She _whimpers_. She can't believe Alex is talking like this. She's never seen this side of her before but she's definitely not complaining and neither is her hot, wet centre.

"Please, Alex," Maggie breaths out.

"Already begging? You are so easily turned on."

"Have you seen yourself? How could I not he turned on when you're my girlfriend." Alex smirks, gaining more and more confidence by the second.

"I guess I could say the same about you," Alex grinds her core down onto Maggie's stomach even more and Maggie groans at how wet Alex is. How wet she is herself. She needs Alex to do something soon, this is torture.

Alex wastes no time in kissing her hot and bothered girlfriend, her tongue grazing Maggie's bottom lip until she gave up and opened her mouth, allowing Alex's tongue in. They fight for dominance once again and this time Alex makes sure she wins. She moves until she's laying down on top of Maggie with her thigh resting between her legs. Alex moans at how wet Maggie is. She's so ready for Alex to fuck her senseless. Maggie gasps at the sudden contact on her core and pulls at her restrains, whining into the kiss because she can't move.

"Fuck, Alex, please. I'm not going to last long,"

"Please what? Please fuck you until you can't walk? Please make you come so hard that you see stars? Please make you shake and writhe beneath me until I finally stop teasing you and let you come?" Alex says and she moves down to attack Maggie's neck with wet kisses.

"Alex, oh- please, please all of that. I need you so fucking bad." Maggie pleads.

"As you wish, baby," Alex moves to capture Maggie's nipple in her mouth and Maggie arches up into Alex. She wishes more than anything that she could run her fingers through Alex's hair and pull and push her closer. But she can't do that so she tries to fight for control in other ways. She lifts her hips off the bed and tries to rub her core on Alex's thigh. Alex stops all off her movements immediately.

"If you do that again I will stop touching you and start fucking myself while still on top of you. I will make myself come and leave you here tied up until you've had enough time to think about how bad you just were. Do you understand? Don't move."

Maggie can't believe what just came out of Alex's mouth. But she complies and nods her head.

"Yes, I won't move again, I promise. Please just stop teasing and fuck me. I will be a good girl and stay still."

"Good," Alex goes back to teasing Maggie's nipples and Maggie bites her lip. She wasn't sure if Alex meant she needs to stay quiet as well but she's not taking her chances. She needs to come soon or she'll start to go crazy.

Alex moves her mouth down Maggie's stomach, kissing, licking and nipping everywhere and anywhere. She reaches the waistband of Maggie's pants and plants a kiss right above it. Maggie lets out a shaky breath. Alex kisses and bites and Maggie's inner thighs, coming ever so close to Maggie's wet and aching core but never giving Maggie the satisfaction that she needs. When Alex is done teasing, she places a kiss right on Maggie's clit, over her soaked panties. Maggie breaths in heavy and bites her lip to suppress a very loud moan at the contact she's been so desperately waiting for.

"It's okay, baby. You can moan. I want to be able to hear what my mouth does to you," and at that, Maggie lets out a high pitched breath. That's what Alex's mouth does to her.

Alex finally hooks her fingers into Maggie's panties and slides them down her legs. The air hitting Maggie's extremely wet pussy is almost enough to make her come undone. Alex runs her forefinger through her glistening lips, avoiding Maggie's clit but circling her entrance.

"Mm, so wet for me baby girl," Alex lightly flicks over Maggie's clit, causing her to jump and her legs to clamp around Alex's hand. She's never been so turned on in her life. She thought she had reached that point earlier on when she first came over but now, now her arousal is far higher than it was then. She probably won't even last 5 minutes.

Alex pulls Maggie's legs apart and keeps her arm there to make sure Maggie's pussy stays on display in front of her. Using her forefinger once again, she pushes into Maggie's entrance until she's three knuckles deep. She curls her finger once, softly, making Maggie moan louder than Alex has ever heard her moan before. Maggie thinks she's finally going to get her release before Alex pulls out. Maggie whines at the loss of contact. She _needs_  to come. What Alex does next makes her even more turned on, she didn't think it was possible. Alex takes her own finger into her mouth and sucks off Maggie's wetness. She learned that from Maggie but it's even hotter seeing Alex do it to her.

"God, I will never get sick of tasting you. You taste so fucking good," Alex moans. Her own arousal catching up to her.

Maggie wants to buck her hips up into Alex's mouth so badly but she knows if she does that, she won't be coming any time soon. Tasting Maggie for the first time tonight has made Alex realise how hungry for her pussy she really is. She thinks Maggie's had enough teasing for tonight so she leans forward and presses her tongue flat against Maggie. Maggie almost screams because she wasn't expecting it but instead she lets out a moan that tells Alex everything. _Finally. Thank you. I love you._  Alex can feel Maggie's clit pulsing beneath her tongue as she starts moving. She circles her clit before bringing her lips down and taking it into her mouth. She sucks and licks and Maggie is having a hard time trying not to move. Her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Alex, fuck- please can I- oh god don't stop. Please can I move my hips? I need to move." Alex releases Maggie clit from her mouth, Maggie almost pouting at the loss of contact.

"You need to move, huh?"

"Yes, Alex, please I need to. I can't stay still, I'm so fucking close,"

Alex takes this time to look at Maggie. A thin layer of sweat covering her forehead, her hair sticking to her. Her quick breathing, the way Maggie licks her bottom lip after asking to move, the outline of Maggie's abs. She looks so beautiful.

"Okay baby. You can move. Thank you for asking for permission. You're finally learning," Alex sees Maggie's entire body instantly relax after being tense from staying still for so long.

Alex instantly goes back to pleasing Maggie, completely done with teasing. This time she pushes her tongue into Maggie's entrance and feels her warm wetness coat her entire tongue. She moves in and out, lapping up her taste. Maggie's hips buck uncontrollably and Alex lays a hand over her hips to push her down and keep her in place. She's allowed to move but she's not allowed to move away. Alex uses her other hand to play with Maggie's clit. Her back arches and her legs clamp around Alex's head. She's close. Alex removes her tongue and replaces it with two fingers, curling them instantly into her g-spot. Once again she takes her clit into her mouth and sucks on it. Between fucking Maggie, tasting Maggie and hearing Maggie, Alex's arousal and become uncomfortable. She rubs her thighs together in search of some much needed friction. She moans into Maggie and with the vibrations mixed with the sucking and the g-spot stimulation, Maggie literally screams a string of curse words. Her legs clamp shut tight around Alex's head, her hips bucking hard and her moaning uncontrollable until she finally comes. It's the most intense orgasm she's ever felt. It goes through her entire body making her spasm and squirm. Alex continues her movements, bringing Maggie down from her high. Maggie feels like she's on ecstasy. She feels amazing. Who needs drugs when you have Alex Danvers' mouth and fingers, right? Maggie thinks to herself. Her breathing slows down and her legs finally stop shaking.

"Holy fuck, where did that come from, Alex?"

"You've always topped so you never knew that I was also a top. We're both dominant and by they looks of it, we're both very submissive as well," Alex laughs.

Maggie pulls on the handcuffs, silently asking Alex to take them off. Alex shifts up, her legs either side of Maggie's head. She was just going to take the cuffs off and cuddle with Maggie but it seems as though Maggie made a full recovery and has different plans. She leans up and places a kiss on Alex's still panty covered pussy. Alex gasps.

"I'm still more dominant than I am submissive. Take your panties off, now." Alex gulps and does as she's told, returning to her previous position above Maggie's face.

"Take the cuffs off me so I can hold your hips down, please," again, Alex does as she's told.

It's humourous to Maggie that Alex has gone completely back to being submissive after just dominating the fuck out of her, literally.

"Good girl," she says.

Maggie puts her hands on Alex's hips and guides her down onto her face. Her mouth open and _ready_. She thinks about teasing Alex like she teased her but because Alex tastes so fucking good, she can't even think about teasing. She hungrily laps at Alex's entrance and then up to circle and suck at Alex's clit. Alex rolls her hips to meet Maggie actions. Her moaning becoming louder and her breathing becoming quicker by the second. Tasting her isn't enough for Maggie, she needs to _feel_ Alex. She moves one of her hands down under Alex and slips two fingers in while she sucks on her clit. Alex moans even louder. _Fuck_. Maggie thinks. She will never get tired of hearing Alex moan her name, or a curse word that she would never usually say outside of the bedroom. She would never get tired of tasting Alex, or feeling Alex. She curls her fingers and hits Alex's g-spot multiple times.

"Fuck, Maggie, please." Alex says for the umpteenth time since she first sat Maggie's face.

Maggie quickens her pace, curing her fingers deeper, sucking and licking harder. She wants Alex to feel as good as she made her feel just moments ago. After a few more strokes and licks, Alex freezes, her mouth forming an "o" shape, as if she was silently moaning. Her legs start to shake and Alex is breathing heavy before collapsing onto Maggie's face, careful not to hurt her. She crawls off and lays next to Maggie. Both of them silent and breathing heavy. They catch their breath before any of them say anything.

"Well damn, that was certainly something," Maggie laughs as she brings a hand up to Alex's face to caress her cheek and brush her hair out of the way. Alex was grinning until she saw a glimpse of Maggie's wrists, red and slightly bruised from the handcuffs.

"Oh my god, Maggie, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry, I love you," Alex says and she kisses Maggie's wrists and gently rubs them to sooth them.

"It's okay, baby. I liked it. I loved it actually. It doesn't hurt, I promise. I love you so much. Tonight was amazing," Maggie reassures Alex.

"Are you sure?" Alex worries.

"Positive. It was amazing. But I think we should cuddle and go to sleep now because I'm exhausted. You've officially worn me out, Danvers," Maggie laughs and Alex smirks.

Alex lays her head on Maggie's chest and cuddles into her. Maggie places a light kiss on Alex's forehead and plays with her hair. They are both so content and comfortable right now that they just lay in silence. No one needed to say anything until they peacefully drifted off to sleep.


End file.
